(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hi-temperature exhausted-gas purifying apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that utilizes a thermal regenerative granular-moving bed apparatus to perform in-situ and continuously gas-cracking, gas-filtering, exhaust gas-recycling, and granular material-heating.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In some industrial processes, to generate toxic exhaust gases might be inevitable. Generally, those toxic exhaust gases should be cracked under a substantial high temperature and thus detoxicated to meet various environmental regulations before they can be exhausted to the atmosphere. Also, during the detoxicating process, particles or pollutants as the side products are usually generated and should be removed as well before exhausting the gas to the atmosphere.
Toxic gases usually seen in the manufacturing process includes B2H6, C5F8, CHF3, CH2F2, CO, C4F6, C2F6, H2, NF3, SF6, SiH4, TEOS, WF6, BCl3, Cl2, HCl, NH3, N2O, and so on. In particular, to detoxicate the BCl3, Cl2, HCl, NH3, and N2O, water-bathing or adding adsorbents/catalyst during the process is required.
In the art, conventional facilities to detoxicate the aforesaid toxic gases include a thermal type scrubber, a wet type scrubber, and so on.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional gas detoxicating and de-polluting system 1, one of the wet type scrubbers, is schematically shown. The system 1 includes a furnace 10, a liquid-cooling device 12, and a filter 14. In a typical process of the system 1, the toxic gas is firstly sent to the furnace 10 for cracking under a substantial high temperature. In the furnace 10, the toxic gas is cracked into a nontoxic gas with plenty of suspending pollutant particles. The nontoxic gas with the suspending pollutants is then led to the liquid-cooling device 12 for directly or indirectly water-cooling to a lower temperature. The lower-temperature nontoxic gas with pollutants is finally sent through the filter 14 to leave the pollutants at the filter 14 before the nontoxic can be exhausted to a specific area.
Nevertheless, the application and development of the conventional facilities, typically the foregoing gas detoxicating and de-polluting system 1 as shown in FIG. 1, still have following bottlenecks.
1. In consideration of installation space, the hi-temperature gas detoxicating and de-polluting system 1 can only be built to a limited volume and thus a limited capacity in handling the toxic exhaust gases. In the case that a peak volume of the exhaust gases is met, the liquid-cooling device 12 of the system 1 is usually unaffordable to handle efficiently such a huge amount of gases. As a consequence, the outlet gases of the liquid-cooling device 12 cannot be lowered to a satisfied temperature, and thereby the unexpected higher-temperature outlet gases will tend to damage the filter 14.
2. In the art, the purpose of introducing the toxic exhaust gases into the furnace 10 is to utilize the high temperature interior of the furnace 10 to crack the toxicity of the gases. Definitely, to thoroughly crack the toxic exhaust gases, sufficient reaction time for the gases to stay in the furnace 10 is required. Yet, it is generally seen that a conventional furnace 10 limited in a small installation space is usually hard to completely crack the gases due to insufficient reaction time in the furnace 10.
3. In the conventional liquid-cooling device 12, heat 16 of the hi-temperature exhaust gases (generally heated to 800° C. or higher in the furnace 10) cannot be economically recycled. Therefore, high operational cost of the system 1 would be inevitable. Also, reservation in energy and cooling water would be a serious problem.
4. Further, a great amount of exhaust water 18 generated from operating the liquid-cooling device 12 is also a problem of the conventional system 1.
5. The replacement cost of the filter 14 is high. In addition, for the filter 14 can only function in a lower-temperature environment (compared to the furnace 10), the successful operation of the system 1 does highly depend on the liquid-cooling device 12 which induces the formation and recycle problems of the exhaust heat 16.
Therefore, to provide a better recipe for resolving the aforesaid problems in handling the toxic exhaust gases is definitely welcome to those skilled in the art.